supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jeep
The Jeep is Isaac's trademark blue and black 1980 Jeep CJ-5. It was a gift from his father and the car Isaac learned how to drive in. According to Isaac, the car was rescued from a junkyard and was repaired by Dean and Isaac. It bears two license plates throughout the series: 6FMQ803 and 6QGM387. The trunk holds a mass of weapons that are modified and crafted to aid The Winchesters in their hunting activities. Isaac refers to the Impala affectionately as "Cindy." Her Life So Far... Dean rescued the jeep from a junkyard a few weeks before destruction and repaired it. He took it on a hobby when he tried to quit hunting when the twins were young. He gave the car to Isaac as a gift when he was 16 so he could train how to drive on it. In his excitement for his ride did he try to "fix" the car just like his father does. He accidentally unscrewed a front wheel before taking a drive the next morning. He nearly crashed the car as the wheel went flying. Afterwards he decided to call her "Cinderella" or "Cindy" for short. The car is old but still in working condition as Isaac tries to take care of her on his own. Some parts are kept together with duct tape as he didn't have the money to fix her any other way and didn't want to tell Dean. Known users * Dean Winchester (formerly) * Isaac Winchester * Lizzie Winchester * Adam Milligan * Malachai Isaac and The Jeep Isaac and the Jeep have had a long, loving history together. Isaac received the Jeep as a gift for his 16th birthday. Ever since then, he has cared for it and even fixed it up when it was wrecked multiple times. Though he sometimes reacts with anger at it, he loves it very much and often talks to it as if it was a human being and not an object calling it "Cinderella" or "Cindy". After he grew a little older and learned the car has to be at peak condition all the time did he and Dean repair it. After wards Isaac did all the maintenance by himself. During Season 4 did he replace most of the parts of the car from the money Lizzie left behind for him. The car has gotten a lot of upgrades since then. Weapons in the trunk The Jeep's trunk contains a massive arsenal of weapons. They are all customized for fighting supernatural creatures. There are different types of: * Handguns * Shotguns * Rifles * Knives * Stakes * Holy water * Holy Oil * Gasoline * Salt * Angel blades * Brass Knuckles * Harpoon gun * Axes * Nunchucks Since Season 5 did a bow and arrows, and also Lizzie's whip become a part of the arsenal.There are also various types of ammunition including Silver, Iron, and Rock Salt Shells as well as standard bullets for every weapon. The trunk also has a Devil's Trap on it, so demons can be effectively transported within the Impala. Memories It Holds * Used to be Dean's hobby car. * All the times Lizzie and Isaac spent in the car including living out of the car at times. * Lizzie and Maya watch the stars while sitting on it. * Isaac had sex with Stella in the backseat. * Malachai had sex with a waitress in the backseat Category:Objects Category:Transports